deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Specter Knight
Specter Knight is a boss and later playable character in the 8-bit Indie video game, Shovel Knight. He is a member of the Order of No Quarter. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Specter Knight VS Hood Sickle * Maka Albarn vs Specter Knight * Specter Knight vs Reaper * Specter Knight vs. Ruby Rose * Specter Knight vs Undyne * Specter Knight vs Sans * Specter Knight vs Qrow Branwen (Completed) Battles Royale * Shovel Knight Battle Royale Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * [[Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins)|Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins)]] * Dante Alighieri (Dante's Inferno) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Gehrman, The First Hunter (Bloodborne) * Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) (Marvel) * Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Noob Saibot * Papyrus * Sans * Scorpion * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) * Zero (Mega Man X) * Qrow Branwen (RWBY) History Death Battle Info * Name: Specter Knight * Former Name: Donavan * Member of the Order of No Quarter * Master of the Lich Yard Powers * Partially immortal * Flight * Teleportation * Can summon the undead to assist him in battle * Can make everything go dark Weapons * Scythe * Twice as long as him * Capable of tossing his Scythe like a boomerang Curios * Throwing Sickle ** Launch a boomerang blade * Dread Talon ** Unleash a powerful close-range strike * Barrier Lantern ** Create a shield which blocks projectiles to charge up. * Bounding Soul ** Free a lost soul that reflects off of surfaces * Judgment Rush ** Grasp this jewel to rush at the nearest enemy and strike. * Skeletal Sentry ** Summon a skeleton sniper * Spider Scythe ** Throw a scythe which climbs over obstacles * Will Skull ** Clutch this skull to regain Will *** Will acts as Specter Knight's health * Shadow Mirror ** Cast a reflection and attack from a distance * Hover Plume ** Uses his scythe to float for a short time * Chronos Coin ** Slows down everything around you * Caltrops ** Scatter spikes in front of unsuspecting foes Feats * Held his own against Shield Knight when he was alive. * Defeated and recruited the members of the Order of No Quarter * Defeated Black Knight and his pet Terrorpin, twice * Defeated the Phantom Striker * Held his own against the Enchantress * Defeated a dark-infused powered Reize Seatlan * Fast enough to climb up walls for a couple of seconds * Survived the Kiss of Death from Gall, twice. * Strong enough to slice though cannonballs roughly his size with a single scythe swipe * Surprisingly a good rail grinder * Climbed to the top of Horace's Challenge Tower Flaws * Partially responsible for the release of the Enchantress * Forever bound to serve the Enchantress (Although Shovel and Shield Knight did destroy the Amulet that created her, so he is free from her control. Tho his still a undead being) * Lost to the likes of Shovel Knight and Plague Knight. * Bit of a brooder. * Glass Cannon * All of his Curios requires some amount of darkness ** His Darkness is sometimes tied in with his Willpower. * Never got his revenge on both Shield Knight and the Enchantress. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Ghosts Category:Healers Category:Home Console Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Knight Category:Playable Character Category:Scythemen Category:Shovel Knight characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Undead Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains